Rin's tears and Sesshomaru's regret
by GaaraLove4-ever
Summary: A one-shot about Rin and Sesshomaru sorry 4 the suckish summury please read anad review thanks! :)


_**Hello world, I'm doing this based off of a dream I had, so please enjoy this Sesshomaru and Rin FanFic, please tell me what you think, and please read and review, thanks! :) sorry if anything in my story's or profile offend you, I am not trying to push my beliefs on you, or say anything bad about any other things, but if it does offend you, please know I am very sorry and I don't mean to, thanks, :) **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**

_Flashback,_

_''Sesshomaru-Sama?''_

_Rin asked,_

_''Yes Rin?''_

_Sesshomaru said,_

_''Rin wants to know... If...If Sesshomaru-Sama loves Rin''_

_Rin said hesitantly_

_''No. You a lowly human do not deserve my love, nor will I give it to you, goodbye.''_

_Sesshomaru said coldly then turned his back and walked away_

_As it started to Rain._

_Rin crumbled to the ground, tears streaming down her face, _

_the rain now became a down pour, soaking everything,_

_Sesshomaru turned back around and said,_

_''You should have known you would never have my love, love is a pathetic thing, now wipe your eyes and stop crying, its pathetic.''_

_Sesshomaru said even more coldly (if that was possible) then he walked away, leaving Rin alone to struggle to not cry any more at the hurtful words._

_The angels in heaven wept for their sister on earth, she had been with him for so many years, giving up everything else so she could be with him, and he said those hateful words, one thing was for sure, they would never let him see their precious sister again, they would not let him hurt her again, but for now they would cry the tears she wouldn't let herself cry._

_Sesshomaru had left Rin at Inuyasha's village, Kagome heard sobbing, then nothing, she went to investigate, Kagome gasped when she saw Rin, tear marks on her face, trying in vain to hold back sobs,_

_''Rin?! What happened?! Wheres Sesshomaru?!''_

_Kagome asked worriedly, Rin sobbing ceased when she heard her, and Rin looked up, Kagome gasped again, Rin's eyes were no longer a soft, warm, inviting, chocolate color, but were now a sad, pain filled, black,_

_''He left me,'' _

_Rin said simply _

_''can I please stay with you?''_

_Rin asked, Kagome immediately said,_

_''Yes! Of course you can Rin!''_

_''Thank you, I appreciate it,''_

_Rin said softly, then the two got up and walked toward the village, Kagome thought,_

_''Rin, what has he done to you?''_

_Flashback end,_

It was now three years since Sesshomaru left Rin, she has had many proposals but she has turned them all down, everyone in the village adores her, Rin always has a smile on her face, ready to help anyone in need, but only Kagome knows (and she's promised not to tell) that at night Rin looks out the window , hoping to see a figure in white come to take her back, but she knows he will never come, Rin wants to cry but she can't, all her tears are dried up,

''Its for the best though, that I can't cry,''

Rin thought to herself,

''Sesshomaru-Sama never liked to see me cry, he thinks its pathetic..''

Rin just stared out the window, it was nearly dawn before she finally closed her eyes and went to sleep, wishing on the first star she saw disappear,

she wished,

''Star light,

Star bright,

First star I see tonight,

I wish I may, I wish I might,

have the wish I wish tonight,

please, please, I just want this ache in my heart to stop,

''I know I won't last long, my heart aches with every breath I take, Everything I do or say reminds me of him, I can say I'm dieing of sickness but only Kagome will know why I'm truly dieing,''

Rin said aloud, Kagome, who was in the next room, heard everything Rin said, and that Night Kagome also cried,

the angels in heaven wept again for their sister on earth who would not let herself cry,

''the least we can do is have him feel the same pain she does,''

one of them said, all the other angels agreed,

''I will take this task,''

the angel who had suggested it said,

all the others wished her good luck and prayed for her,

the angel searched, and searched for Sesshomaru, when she finally found him three days later, she wasn't in the best of moods,

she saw him walking peacefully in his garden and that made her even more mad!

''SESSHOMARU!''

She screamed at him, Sesshomaru jumped slightly, and growled and turned around, ready to release his furry on whoever dared to interrupt his thinking,

he just barely been able to forget about Rin and think about something else when this person interrupted him! (and dog demons have very sensitive ears, and the loud screaming hurt them terribly)

Sesshomaru growled, then saw it was a angel, an very angry looking angel, a very angry looking angel glaring at him,

Sesshomaru's eye's went from red, to their normal golden color,

''what do you want?''

Sesshomaru asked,

''and what is the meaning of you bursting into my garden and screaming at me?''

Sesshomaru asked with a sigh, thinking,

''there goes my peaceful day,'' *Sigh*

''Sesshomaru,''

the angel growled out, looking very scary for an angel,

''Do you know this girl?''

the angel asked, holding up a picture of a happy little girl in a orange kimono

with her hair in a side ponytail,

Sesshomaru stiffened,

''Yes,''

Sesshomaru said after a while,

''She was my ward,''

he said,

''Okay how about this one?''

the angel asked calming down,

this time the picture had a tall beautiful black haired maiden on it, she was dancing in the flowers with a huge smile on her face, the kind of smile that can make the meanest, grumpiest person smile as well,

Again Sesshomaru responded with no apparent feeling,

''Yes, that was my ward when she was grown up,''

''How about this one?''

the angel asked, showing a picture of a tall black haired maiden, siting on the ground in the rain, tear marks on her face, though it was obvious she was suppressing a sob,

Sesshomaru froze and did not respond,

''And for the final one, how about this?''

the angel said, showing a picture of a pale but beautiful black haired girl,

she was forcing a smile, but you could tell by her eyes that her heart was broken,

''Well how about it Sesshomaru?''

the angel asked,

''are you happy? You left Rin to die in that village.''

''I did not leave her to die!''

Sesshomaru shouted,

''I left her where she would be safe!''

he shouted,

the angel sighed and said,

''Really Sesshomaru? You knew it would break her heart, you knew it would be excruciatingly painful for her, YOU knew! Its not anybody else's fault!

you took pride in the fact that she couldn't live without you, you liked it when she cried because you left her,

You knew in your heart then when you left her,,, she would die,

and you did it anyway..''

Sesshomaru turned away, knowing it was true,

''what if I told you that Rin was married?''

the angel asked,

''Rin's a very beautiful girl you know,''

Sesshomaru immediately turned around, his eyes red, his fist clenched,

''Rin is mine!''

Sesshomaru shouted,

''No she's not!''

the angel shouted back,

''Don't you see Sesshomaru? Rin's not yours any more!

You don't have any say in her life! You can't even see her ever again!

Sesshomaru, Rin's not married, she has been proposed to by every man and boy in that village, but she's turned them all down, despite everything, Rin can't let go of her love for you! thats not who she is, everyone else in the village calls you, that stupid demon jerk who broke Rin's heart,

Rin calls you, Sesshomaru-Sama, she still hopes that one day you will come back for her, but all the angels have agreed, we will not let you see her again in this life time, all it will bring is heart break for her, you had your chance and you wasted it, you broke Rin's heart so thoroughly that she can never love again, Rin is dieing because of you Sesshomaru, I hope your happy,''

The angel said, then disappeared, Sesshomaru was in shock, what had he done?

Rin sighed and let herself die, the last thing she said was,

''Sesshomaru-Sama?...Rin loves you..''

and with that Rin was gone,

a few days later Sesshomaru came to see Rin, when he got there everyone was glaring at him,

Inuyasha came out of his house,

''Where is Rin?''

Sesshomaru asked,

Inuyasha yelled,

''Get out of here!''

Sesshomaru was surprised when tears gathered in Inuyasha's eyes,

''where is Rin?''

Sesshomaru asked again, Inuyasha pulled _Tenesaga _out of its sheath and said again,

''LEAVE!''

Kagome came out and saw Inuyasha with his sword out, she looked to where it was directed and her gaze hardened, Sesshomaru was relived to see the Miko, she had more sense then the man she married,

''Miko,''

Sesshomaru said,

''Where is Rin,''

Kagome's eyes glazed over with tears, she said to Inuyasha,

''Inuyasha, go inside with the kids, I'll take care of him,''

Inuyasha went,

''Answer me Miko! Where is Rin!''

Sesshomaru said,

Kagome's tears ran down her face, as she screamed at him,

''You monster! I actually thought you cared about her! I thought you would take care of her! I thought you actually had a heart... But all of those thoughts

changed when I saw her sitting in the rain, all alone, trying not to cry because you said it was pathetic, she held on to her love for you till the end, her last words were,

''Sesshomaru-Sama?...Rin loves you..''

I want you to leave and never come back! Not after what you did to her!,''

Kagome said,

''But—''

Sesshomaru started,

''Leave!''

Kagome interrupted,

Sesshomaru left, and while everyone else mourned her death Sesshomaru joined her in it, he jumped off a cliff, to be with her,the angels sang him to sleep with her, the couple together for ever,

The End

_**See that button? That is the button of safety.**_

**If you push that button and review, the world will not blow up! don't you wanna save the world? If so, push the button! :)**


End file.
